French Toast Cook Off
The French Toast Cook Off “Good Morning everyone, you are listening to KRPZ 99.99 FM your Feel good station with hot tunes, news and great events. I am Bill Brown, your host. Today we are broadcasting right from the headquarters of the CIA! Yes you heard right, the fifth annual French Toast Cook Off is held right here at the Culinary Institute America. As always this international competition of the best bread roasters is sponsored by Miracle Bread, the best white bread. Co sponsors are Mother Jones Syrup and Boca Bola, because nothing goes better with a French Toast than Boca Bola. And now a word of our sponsors.” “And welcome back. It is an exciting international crowd that will compete for the famous Golden Toast, and the grand prize of 22,000 dollars. Let us have a word with Pierre Guillaume, the winner of last years competition. Good morning Mr. Guillaume. Many see you as the champion already and your last years creation, “Toast ala French Resistance” is still talked about.” “Qui Monsieur. What is more French than a White Toast, with only the blanc of se egg. It is only toasted for a second, We french love it soft and do not like the heat ches pa?” “Ah and over there is John McDonald of Alabama . What is your strategy to win, Sir?” “I reckon not callin' it no French toast , no Sir. It's Freedom toast.” “Wasn't Mike Ford from Lubbock Texas calling his toast that way?” “Not anymore, go ask him.” “Mr. Ford, I have never seen a pan that big. What is it you preparing today?” “Texas Toast of course. 64 ounces of the biggest softest bread , smothered in 50 eggs, jalapenos, habanero sauce and lots of Cayenne pepper.” “Looking over to the German team shaking their heads. I am going to see why they disapprove.” “Of coursee vedisapprove.. A French Toast has to be exact 11.45 cm in square and baked for exact 6,78 minutes. We developed this full automatic French Toaster, with a thermo sensor and visual optronic to ensure precise toast, ze Americans and ze French have no, shall we say ze engineering know how to produce exact toast.” “I see the Japanese also approach it with high tech. Jamoto San, can you explain what this shyny white machine is?” “Oh it is Mega magnificent Toaster transform Robot. It makes Toast and cuts the bread into Hello Kitty shapes, Hai!” “The cooks from Colorado have been arrested this morning for baking their toast with Marihuana, to increase the Munchies effect, we are still waiting for the test results on the Powdered Sugar the Colombian team used and heard of technical difficulties the US government sponsored team has, apparently their bread supplier was unable to deliver their bread and eggs on time. But that should be good news for the Canadian team, who already has a huge crowd gathering around their Syrup soaked toast. I am personally intrigued about the MIT entry. They announced a French Toast printer.” So stay tuned for the competition to be started, after these important messages.” Category:Fragments not Galactic Chronicles